Do you believe in Magic?
by FatherFigure
Summary: Set between Learn from the Experts, Sousuke and Lost and Found. References elements from Ranma One Half FanFiction stories Resolution by Kalen Darkmoon and Locked out of Love by BTB.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after Learn from the Experts, Sousuke and before Lost and Found. Elements of Ranma One Half are referenced from FanFiction stories Resolution and Locked out of Love. Standard disclaimer in that I don't own Full Metal Panic or Ranma.

_Italics are thoughts_

**Somethings Missing  
**

Kaname is awake in her bed. She glances down at her hand and sees the light glinting off the ring Sousuke had given her several months ago. She smiles to herself as she remembers the day he had given it to her. She starts to frown a little as she looks back over the last few months and wonders what it is that is bothering her. She and Sousuke have been getting along with no major problems. He has been very laid back and mature, no more sounding like a soldier all the time, no explosions or assaults on other people. He has been getting good, even excellent, grades in school. People like him better because his new outlook and socializing skills. He and she have been doing well with their feelings toward each other. Kaname pauses on that and examines her feelings toward Sousuke. She definitely likes him and even admits to herself that she loves him. That doesn't seem to be the problem. She thinks over the physical part of their relationship. Sousuke had been very shy at first about holding hands or hugging her. She had to be the one to initiate or hint for a kiss but he frequently surprises her now with spontaneous kisses. Thinking about it she realizes that they have been static in anymore intimate touching and that she wants it and needs it. He surprises her sometimes when he will cup his hands on her bottom while kissing or brushes her breast while hugging her. When he does that she jumps but he immediately stops and just goes back to hugging her. She wonders if he is not going beyond what they do because he does not want to be more intimate. She wonders, sadly, if maybe he is not really in love with her.

Sousuke was lying as usual under his bed. He is also thinking about his relationship with the woman he loves. It has been going well but Kaname seems to be getting restless or irritated at him for some reason. He had checked the calendar and it was not time for her period. He made sure he hasn't acted as he had in the past to upset her or make her mad. He had remembered all relevant dates and anniversaries and given appropriate gifts. He makes sure that he touches and kisses her appropriately. He has tried to move forward in being intimate. _Kami-sama, would I like to be more intimate with her. _When he tries though, she tenses up as if she is getting ready to hit him with her halisen, so he stays with the safe holding hands and hugging. He wonders if she is not going beyond what they do because she doesn't want to be more intimate. He wonders, sadly, if maybe she is not really in love with him.

Morning finds the two in school and they go about their normal routine. Sousuke walks over to her after classes.

"Kaname, we have a break coming up for several days. I can get us some rooms at a ski resort that Mithril uses. Would you like to go?" asked Sousuke.

"If you can get two rooms...two rooms with connecting door...that locks. Sure, I wouldn't mind going for some alone time with you." said Kaname.

"For security reasons, I was going insist that the rooms be next to each other. A connecting door would be essential for ease of entry in case of emergency. Although locking the door would hinder entry, if that is a condition you want, so be it." said Sousuke.

They share the same thought _Maybe we can work things out_


	2. Chapter 2

**Where Are We?**

"Man, you guys sure know how to show some girls a good time." Ukyo said sarcastically.

Ranma was taking his turn to break trail. He looked back at his companions then looked around at their surroundings. Thick jungle growth, swampy surface underneath their feet, hot and humid air, hum and buzz of the insects.

"Well, if Ryoga hadn't walked off backwards, dragging us with him. We might actually be at the mountain we were going to!" said Ranma.

"Come on, I said I was sorry. I dropped my wallet and went back to get it." Ryoga said apologetically.

"That's okay, Ryoga, but it does put us in a spot right now because we don't know where in the world we are." said Akane.

"Look, we have been walking through this jungle for the last two hours. I'm going to make a suggestion and I want everyone to think about it first before saying anything, especially you, Ranma." said Ukyo. "If we don't know where we are then we don't have a goal to reach. I suggest that we let Ryoga take lead and see if we can't reach a known location and try to get home."

Ranma starts to say something but Ukyo just glares at him and he shuts up. She looks around the group and then at her watch.

_Ranma, please give this a chance_ - Akane sends her thought to Ranma through their rings.

_Akane, I just want to ask a question to see if there is a way to get to a specific destination -_ Ranma

"Okay, starting with Akane, then Ryoga, then Ranma and I'll be last. Everyone give a good answer, one that shows you thought about it. Not just a knee jerk reaction." said Ukyo.

Ranma raised his hand and waited until Ukyo nodded at him to ask his question.

"Before I can make a decision, I need to know a little bit about how Ryoga's trick works." said Ranma.

"Ryoga, is your destination really random or can you make a choice and actually get there?" asked Ranma.

Everyone looked at Ryoga and waited. He hung his head and thought about it. He raised his head several times and looked about to speak then hung his head again. Finally, he looked at them and gave a nervous smile.

"Normally, my destination appears to be random. There have been times when I needed to be somewhere fast and thats where I went. I had to think about how I travel and it seems to be my central thought that directs the trip. If I have no destination in mind, while randomly thinking, I wind up anywhere. If I can keep my mind on a specific thought then I should be able to go directly there." Ryoga explained.

"My problem is I have trouble keeping a chain of thought or a single thought long enough before I 'travel' anywhere."Ryoga said nervously.

"Is it always a safe location? You don't wind up in the ocean, do you?" asked Akane.

"I always arrive on a surface that is above water but it can be any temperature or weather condition. I have found myself on mountains, in deserts, in cities, in the country during any of the seasons. I always thought I just moved from place to place but I might have traveled through time too. A few times when I thought I had just 'traveled' in a few seconds, a couple of weeks or months have gone by." said Ryoga.

"Mm, Ryoga sugar, just before you 'travel' do you think about when you are supposed to be somewhere?" asked Ukyo.

"Yeah, I think to myself, be there on Wednesday this week. Mm, come to think about it, then I almost always think about how my curse never allows me to get there on time and how I'll probably show up next week or next month."said Ryoga.

Ryoga thinks about what he said and brightens for a second then scowls and kicks a rock on the ground.

"Oh man, shoot, dang, darn, DAMN! You think because of thinking about time and destination that way that I've been the cause of the problem? You would have thought someone in the family would have reasoned it out over the years." shouted Ryoga.

"Have you ever sat down with anybody and talked about it this way before, Ryoga, or did your family just pass down the story of the curse and tell you to put up with it?" asked Ranma.

" Thats pretty much how it was told to me, Ranma." explained Ryoga.

"Okay, then lets try it, as long Ryoga keeps thinking – Nerima, today, we should be able to get there." said Akane.

"I'm game, lets give it a go." agreed Ranma.

"I'll do my best guys." stated Ryoga.

"I agree, so it's unanimous, we try to get to Nerima on today's date." said Ukyo.

They retied the ropes so Ryoga was leading and started back down the open trail they had cut. Ryoga kept repeating -Nerima, Today – over and over. Someone behind him said "Hope we're home for Christmas".

_Christmas, snow, wind, what do I get Ukyo, does she love _- Ryoga

Within a few steps they go from jungle to blizzard. Wind-whipped snow makes it impossible to see very far but there are evergreen trees just visible. They can shelter under the trees and try to use their tents and sleeping bags to keep warm. Ranma and Ryoga are aware of the danger the four of them are in. They direct the two women to get into their sleeping bags and then hurriedly try to arrange the tents as a windbreak and ground cloth. Ranma and Ryoga take branches from other trees and place them around their shelter to add to the windbreak and close off the space under the tree. Entering the space, they found the two women had made good use of their time and were heating up some instant soup and tea. The small stove gave off a little heat and between huddling together in the sleeping bags and the meal soon they were, if not comfortable, at least warmer than outside their shelter.

"Okay, Ryoga sugar, what happened?" asked Ukyo.

"I really was trying to keep Nerima in mind but someone mentioned Christmas and that broke my train of thought." Ryoga explained.

"I guess that explains the snow but where are we?" wondered Akane.

"Hey, Ryoga, take a look outside and look for reindeer." said Ranma.

"Well, we could be in one of the arctic countries..." Ryoga started to say.

"Nope, look for eight reindeer and a sleigh." Ranma said cutting him off.

Everybody looked at Ranma.

"What? He did say he had been thinking of Christmas." muttered Ranma.

"Thank you, Ranma, for that thought. Try not to share any others just yet." said Ukyo.

"So, the principle of 'traveling' is probably okay, it's just making it work." said Akane.

"Do we try again now or wait out the storm?" asked Ranma.

He had been looking over their supplies and noticed how little food there was and that the fuel for the stove was running low. He knew that it was important to keep well-fed in cold conditions because the cold rapidly depletes energy. Ryoga looks over at Ranma, after glancing at the supplies. He raises an eyebrow and Ranma sticks out one finger then a second and wags his hand in a see-saw motion for 'I guess'. They both listen to the storm and look at each other. Ryoga sticks out two fingers and then four. Ranma nods in agreement.

_Ranma, are you finished playing with Ryoga? Can you tell us all of us what you decided? _- Akane

_We're in pretty sad shape for supplies, maybe one or two days worth. The storm may last two to four days. _- Ranma

_Well, go ahead and talk, so Ukyo knows as well _- Akane grumps at him.

Ranma gives her the red-eye and sticks out his tongue.

"Ukyo, Akane, we have to decide now if we are leaving immediately or wait for a few days. Our supplies are low, maybe two days food at best, the fuel for the stove is just about gone. The storm may last another two to four days. So, suggestions?" asked Ranma.

"Go" said Akane.

"Better go, I guess." said Ukyo.

Ryoga held a finger up and shook his head.

Ranma looked at Ryoga and raised his eyebrow. Ryoga made a go-ahead motion with his hand.

"Go" said Ranma.

"I agree we should go and soon but we are tired and should eat again first. I think my pack is just outside the opening and may have some more food or even stove fuel. I'll go get it and after we've rested and ate then we can go." explained Ryoga.

"You know how dangerous a blizzard can be, Ryoga, take Ukyo with you. Tie the rope to the two of you and leave the end with us. That way we can guide you back or you can tug to get our attention." said Ranma.

Ryoga and Ukyo went out to get his pack. The most it should have taken was one or two minutes. The rope had paid out just a little then stopped. Ranma pulled on the rope to get it taut but the end of the rope pulled back into their shelter. Ranma tied the rope around his waist and Akane paid it out. He walked to the shelter opening and outside. Visibility was almost zero but he could see their footprints for a few steps. Three steps and then nothing. He glanced around and found the pack two steps to the left of the shelter opening. He grabbed the pack and went inside. Akane looked at Ranma and then to the opening. When she looked back at him, he just shook his head.

_What do we do now, Ranma?_- Akane asked.

_We survive _- Ranma said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Different Worlds  
**

Sousuke and Kaname had arrived at the resort just in time for a winter storm that lasted three days. They didn't have time to be bored as there were all sorts of entertaining things to do. They met some people that became the sort of friends that were 'for the time we are here' but doubted they would keep in touch as promised. They had the 'alone time' they wanted with each other but something seemed strained between them. After the storm had ended Sousuke wanted to go skiing around the area for exercise and surveillance. Kaname wasn't feeling up to it so Sousuke told her he would be gone just a short time.

"When I leave make sure you lock both doors to your room. If you have to leave the room take your communicator and pistol with you." said Sousuke.

Kaname rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Sousuke, we go through this every time this comes up. I'm familiar with the drill and have no desire to be kidnapped, shot at, drugged or otherwise inconvenienced. I'll stay in the room with the communicator on and pistol on hand until you come back and give me the password to let you in. I can always read some more of the book I brought or watch TV." said Kaname in an exasperated but amused tone.

Sousuke had studied maps and overhead photos of the area before arriving and determined the most likely areas for infiltration and surveillance. He skied to each point and carefully determined that no changes had occurred that showed anyone had tried to watch the resort. He was just leaving the last place when he launched himself into the snow behind a tree. He slowly scanned the area to figure out what tripped a combat reflex. He saw a belt of trees across from him and took out a monocular. One tree stood out from the rest. He noticed that it had more bulk to it than the others. Snow had accumulated on it's lower branches in an unnatural manner. He recognized it as a man-made emergency shelter but it might also be the shelter for an insertion team. He watched for several more minutes then ghosted across the distance when a gust of wind raised a curtain of blown snow. He listened carefully for any evidence of occupants. Deciding that it may be the emergency shelter someone had erected for the storm he called out.

"Hello. Hello. Anyone inside the shelter, do you need assistance? If you need assistance, call out...I'm going to enter your shelter...Please, do not make any hostile moves." called out Sousuke.

Sousuke drew his pistol from inside his coat where it had remained warm so the lubricant would not gum up from the cold. He also took out a small but powerful light to use inside the shelter. Silently as he could Sousuke snaked through the entry and immediately turned on the light to blind anyone inside the darkened shelter. Although it was warmer inside the shelter it wasn't much warmer than outside. He took a quick look around and saw that someone had been there. Empty food packs, stove, and other things strewn around showed someone had been there for a few days at least. He noticed a heap of clothes and blankets and quickly hopped over to it. What he saw made him immediately call Kaname on the communicator. He immediately began setting up his emergency stove and ignited the heat tablets. He hoped it would help heat the shelter enough while waiting for rescue.

Ranma woke but kept his eyes closed. He felt warm but hoped it wasn't the sensation from freezing to death. He realized he was on a softer surface than before and had a covering over him. He used his KI vision to scan the area and saw he was in a room. Frantically, he scanned again looking for Akane. She was on another bed in the same room with him. Relaxing somewhat, he scanned again and didn't find anyone in the room with them. Slowly getting up, he walked over to Akane to check her over and see if she was alright. When he was next to the bed Akane opened her eyes and grinned.

"Baka, took you long enough to wake up!" she whispered.

"Gee, Tomboy, we were lucky to wake up at all. Do you feel okay? Any kind of abnormal sensations?" asked Ranma.

Akane heard what Ranma had said about being lucky to have wakened and turned pale.

"We were in that much danger?" she asked.

"That was one of the worst situations you can be in. Obviously we were lucky enough to be found and rescued. If we hadn't we may never have been found until the scavengers were noticed." Ranma said quietly.

Akane begins to cry and Ranma strokes her hair and rocks her gently until she stops.

"Why didn't you tell me how bad it was? Did you think I couldn't handle it?" she asks heatedly.

"I didn't tell you because you knew already we had a problem. We had taken what steps we could to protect ourselves from the cold. Why tell you something that would cause you pain and agony when there was nothing else we could do. Would you have been comforted knowing we probably wouldn't survive or were you happier snuggling together and talking about the future while we went to sleep?" asked Ranma.

"When you put it that way I can understand your reasoning but, for the record, next time remember we're partners. Maybe knowing we might not make it would cause that pain but I bet I would still have been able to look forward to a future with you." she answered.

"I'm sorry, I forgot again and tried to protect you from something when it wasn't necessary. Forgive me?" he asked.

"Of course, Baka." she answered.

"Do I get a kiss?" he asked while fluttering his eyelashes and pouting.

"Stop...oh...stop that. That really doesn't go together with boy Ranma you know." Akane said while laughing.

"No kiss?" said Ranma while making a sad face.

"Ooh, is wittle Ranma upset because he didn't get a kiss?" smirked Akane.

"Okay, just for that. Saotome Surprise Kissing/Tickling Attack" shouted Ranma.

Sousuke and the resort doctor were talking about the rescued couple. The doctor was of the opinion that although the two had made a remarkable recovery with no obvious frostbite it was probable that neither would be up and about for several more days. No sooner did he say that when both of them heard shrieks of laughter coming from the rescued couple's room. They looked at each other then ran to the door and opened it. Sousuke turned beet red and turned away. The doctor was made of sterner stuff.

"We'll just leave you two alone and come back later to talk to you. Mm, carry on." said the doctor while struggling to hold back a grin and laughter.

Closing the door, the doctor heard more shrieks of laughter coming from the room.

"Come on, young man. I imagine its going to get a little louder in a little bit and from the looks of you I think a cold shower is needed." said the doctor.

He started laughing as a red-faced Sousuke tried to walk with dignity out of the room but broke into a run when a loud moan was heard. More moans and shrieks were heard and the doctor wondered if his wife was home as he walked out of the room.

Later that day Ranma and Akane looked up as the door to their room opened a crack. A stick with a white flag on it waved a few times. A voice on the other side of the door asked if it was okay to enter then paused and asked if they were decent. The doctor entered when assured it was okay to enter.

"Well, the two of you have made an amazing recovery. It appears that you are feeling no ill effects as I think everyone in the surrounding area can attest to. I can release you and you will be free to go. The gentleman who found you would like to speak with you. You can page him from the front desk. Ask for Sousuke Sagara." stated the doctor.

"Thank you for everything you've done, doctor. I'm surprised that you were equipped to handle frostbite and hypothermia rather than send us to a hospital." said Ranma.

The doctor gave snort of laughter and swung his arm around indicating the resort in general.

"This is a ski resort and those kind of things are pretty much an everyday thing. The local hospital was so tired of coming up here to get patients that they built a clinic here so we could handle it." laughed the doctor.

"Now, do the two of you have any questions or pains? If you don't, then beat it. Otherwise, people will think that I'm supposed to treat them." said the doctor in a joking manner.

Ranma and Akane bowed to the doctor. Ranma picked up the two packs that had been brought from the shelter and they went to find their rescuer. Sousuke was paged from the front desk and Ranma and Akane waited in the lobby.

_Ranma, what do you think happened to Ukyo and Ryoga? _- Akane.

_Best guess is that they 'traveled' a few steps away from the shelter. All we can do is wait for them to return. I know we can take a bus or train home but then they wouldn't know where we are. _- Ranma.

_What do we do in the meantime? We weren't charged for our treatment but we don't have the money to stay here _- Akane.

_There are bound to be some kind of jobs at a resort. We can try working for our room and board. _- Ranma.

_Thats an option. Lets see what our rescuer wants before we decide on anything. _- Akane.

_Looks like he's here. Yep, someone at the front desk is pointing at us. Here they come, a guy and a gal. Uh...Mm...think about elephants, think about anything _- Red-faced Ranma.

_Rrraaannnmmmaaa. I can still see images so you better get your mind off of her. Mm..he's not hard to look at either. _- Akane.

_Hey! Yoo Hoo! Husband over here. I can hear your thoughts too, you know. _- Ranma

_OOPS, heh heh, gee, what an interesting picture on the wall. _- Blushing Akane.

Sousuke and Kaname finish approaching and look over the pair in front of them. Kaname notices that they each have a ring on so they are at least a couple. Kaname sees that Sousuke is blushing a bit as he looks at the couple. She'll have to ask him about that later. Kaname sizes up the woman and thinks she's pretty but the man is drop dead gorgeous. She must have been looking a little bit too long because the woman is starting to give her a look that promises pain if she doesn't back off. Sousuke is also looking them over but as a threat analysis. He sees two trim and fit people, defined muscles but not bulky, calluses on their hands show them to be martial artists. Their eyes though are the clincher. Both are experienced fighters scanning for threats. They have the warriors sense that allows perception of their surroundings. She has the eyes of someone who has had fights that were life or death. He has the eyes of someone who has killed.

Akane gives the pair a quick look.

_Okay, so she has good looking legs, hourglass figure, does every woman on this planet have a bigger bust than me, pretty face and long blue hair. No wonder nobody looks at me, uncute, thick as a brick, flat chested _- Akane

_Honey...why are you making yourself upset? Remember, I love you, I picked you to be with me forever as my wife and partner. You are you. You don't have to compare yourself to anyone. You have a beauty all your own and I enjoy looking at you every second of the day. My beautiful Tomboy. _- Ranma

Akane turns to look at Ranma and gives him a smile.

_Beautiful _- Ranma

_Uh...back to business...what do you think of Sagara? _- Ranma

_Mm..muscular but lean...has an easy stance...ready for anything...fast reflexes...has at least two weapons...I guess thats all I can see _- Akane

_I agree with you but look at his eyes _- Ranma

_Brrr...not dead looking eyes but like we are being weighed as a threat _- Akane

_His eyes have seen death and he is prepared to deal it out. I've seen eyes like that before. _- Ranma

_Whose? When? _- Akane

_Mine. Everytime I look in a mirror. _- Ranma

The parties had only taken a few moments to evaluate each other. Ranma and Sousuke nodded to each other recognizing each as a blooded warrior. Akane and Kaname both had on the polite public face women wear when they haven't figured out ranking. Sousuke took the initiative and began the introductions.

"Allow me to introduce myself and my girlfriend. I am Sousuke Sagara and this is Kaname Chidori." said Sousuke.

"My wife and I appreciate that you found us. She is Akane Saotome and I am Ranma Saotome."said Ranma.

"Would you care to have something to eat with us? We can talk while we eat."offered Sousuke.

"Thank you for the offer but we really can't afford it" explained Akane.

"Mm, I'm staying here under an arrangement with the company I work for. I could just charge it as a business lunch. We can even talk in a round about way about the business I do." said Sousuke.

_Sounds okay to me _- Ranma

_Anything to get food is okay with you but I guess its acceptable. _- Akane

"Okay, we accept." said Ranma.

They walked into the restaurant and were soon seated. They talked of small things to spend time waiting for the waiter. Ranma started to feel an uneasy knot starting to form in his stomach. Four people will have different memories or experiences. Even standing side by side they will each have a different perception of an event. What was making him uneasy was certain facts weren't agreeing. Sousuke was talking about Tokyo but said he did't recall Nerima Ward or Furikan High School. The TV playing nearby had a special report but wasn't the usual station identification. After placing their orders, Ranma excused himself and went back to the lobby. He checked the phone directory for Soun Tendo, the school, Tofu's clinic and even the Cat Cafe.

_Ranma? Whats wrong? _- Akane

_Remember when you told me to tell you of any problems? _- Ranma

_Yeah? _- Akane

_Remember Barry Barlowe told us of the differences between his world and ours? _- Ranma

_You're starting to scare me, Ranma. _- Akane

_Well, you did ask to be told. Apparently we 'traveled' but arrived on a different world. We have to wait for Ryoga now. If he never shows up, we may need to make our home here _- Ranma

_What do we do now?_- Akane

_First, we eat. Planning we'll do later. _- Ranma

Ranma returned to the table and continued with small talk until the meal arrived. He was almost drooling because the food looked so good. He picked up his chopsticks to start eating when he received a gentle reminder about dining etiquette.

_Ranma...RANMA...**RANMA **_**-** Akane

_What? You didn't have to shout. I am sitting right next to you, you know. _- Ranma

_It was the only way to get your attention off the food. Now these people would not know about your usual eating style and may put them off. Please, eat slowly and enjoy the taste. Use your napkin and don't talk with your mouth full. Please, don't embarrass me. _- Akane

_I'll do my best but habits are hard to break. _- Ranma

_Is it easier to break a habit or a bone? _- Akane

_Gulp...I'll be good _- Ranma

Ranma started on his meal and followed Akane's instructions. He was a little surprised to see Sousuke chowing down almost as fast he can. Ranma and Akane got a bigger surprise when Kaname pulled a huge fan out of nowhere and whacked Sousuke with it.

"Sousuke, remember what I told you about table manners?" chided Kaname.

"Uh, Kaname, I don't think he can hear you." said Akane.

"Kaname, do you want me to sit him up? He's sorta drowning in his soup." asked Ranma.

"Oh, of course, go ahead. He'll be back with us in a few seconds." said Kaname.

Ranma propped Sousuke upright in his chair. Kaname wiped his face off and began eating again. Ranma and Akane started eating again but watched Kaname out of the corner of their eyes.

_What the hell was that about? _- Ranma

_Pretty obvious. His table manners are as bad as yours are. _- Akane

_No. I mean the fan. _- Ranma

_Oh. Probably got it from Hammerspace like my mallet. _- Akane

_So, is she a martial artist? _- Ranma

_No, I don't think so. Probably a natural talent. _- Akane

"Hey, Sousuke, good to see you are back with us."said Ranma.

"Will you behave or do I have to correct you again?" asked Kaname.

"I will try my best but it is hard to break a habit." Sousuke told Kaname.

"Is it easier to break a habit or a bone?" Kaname asked Sousuke.

Kaname and Sousuke looked at Akane as she started coughing. Ranma was struggling to swallow his mouthful of soup and not spray it out his nose. Kaname started to apologize for what she said but Akane just waved her hand at her.

"We're sorry about our reaction but what you two just said was exactly what Ranma and I had talked about before the meal." said Akane.

"If Ranma is just like Sousuke, maybe you and I should have a talk so we can compare notes on how to handle them." Kaname said to Akane.

Both of the women glanced at their respective partner in time to see them each sweatdrop and gulp. The rest of the meal went well, slowly, but well. Ranma and Sousuke ate their meal while watching the women out of the corner of their eyes. The meal was finally finished and the men sighed in relief. Kaname asked Akane if she wanted her to come up to Akane's room to talk.

"Mm, we don't have a room. We were released from the clinic this afternoon but don't have the funds to get a room here." Akane said.

Kaname looked at Sousuke and lifted an eyebrow. Sousuke looked at her with a bewildered look on his face.

"Excuse us for a moment. Sousuke and I have to talk over something." Kaname told Ranma and Akane.

Kaname stood up and waited for Sousuke. When he did't get up after a minute she took him by the arm and dragged him to the lobby. Ranma and Akane watched as they talked. They watched as Kaname started pacing in front of Sousuke and occasionally get in his face. Sousuke looked stiff as a board and Ranma thought of some of the reprimands he had received over the years. He glanced at Akane and was shocked to see her nodding and smiling.

_Great, she's taking notes. _-. Ranma

_Baka, I can hear you. _- Akane

_GULP _- Ranma

It appeared the 'conversation' was over. Sousuke had nodded his head at the end and Kaname gave him a bright smile and a kiss on his cheek. They walked back to the table and sat down.

"We talked it over and decided to ask you to stay with us for the next few days. Sousuke and I each have a room and there are two beds in each room. If you agree, Sousuke and Ranma will share a room and Akane and I share the other. The rooms have a connecting door into the half bath. Baths are on the same floor at the end of the hallway." stated Kaname.

Ranma looked at Akane and raised his eyebrow. She nodded in agreement.

"We appreciate the offer and accept. Even though we don't have any ready cash maybe there is something we can do in return." said Ranma.

"Well, bring your stuff up to the rooms and we can talk about it." Sousuke said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Getting to know you**

Ranma and Akane follow their hosts to their rooms. Sousuke watches as they enter and sees that they quickly and efficiently check for threats. Akane looks around the room a second time to check out the decor. Standard hotel layout, two full-size beds, dressers, table with two chairs and television. Kaname showed her the half bath in between rooms and then pointed out the unused bed. Akane started removing the necessary items she and Ranma would need from her pack. Ranma and Sousuke went into his room.

Ranma looked around the room and put down the pack he was carrying. He walked over to the window and looked out. Third floor, no balcony, triple pane window that doesn't open, deadbolt on the connecting door, card-key entry on the room door and the door appeared to be steel core with reinforced frame.

"Are all the rooms in the resort set up the same?" asked Ranma.

"The furnishings are..." began Sousuke.

"I mean the security features." interrupted Ranma.

Sousuke stood in the middle of the room watching Ranma. Ranma waved around the room.

"All this is way too fancy for just a resort. Is this a safe house? Someplace VIPs are brought to have out of the way talks?" asked Ranma.

Sousuke didn't show it but he was cursing himself out real bad. He had brought two unknowns into their quarters and this one was being a bit too right for comfort. He'll have to put this one out of commission and then check on Kaname. Without taking his eyes off of Ranma, he reached behind his back to get his taser. He would shock Ranma and then cuff him to the bed-frame. Whipping the taser into line, Sousuke shoots the barbed darts into Ranma. The darts appear to go through Ranma with no effect. Sousuke drops the taser and gets his pistol into position to fire. Ranma seems to blur and then he has the pistol and bends the barrel. Before Sousuke can try anything else, he feels some pokes at his neck and back. He is lowered to a sitting position on the bed. Ranma brings a chair over to the bed and sits down.

"Okay, we seemed to have gotten off to rough start. I would like to talk with you without fighting. Now, I'm going to release the pressure points so you can talk and then we can have a calm discussion." said Ranma.

_Ranma? Whats going on?_- Akane

_Is everything okay over there? _- Ranma

_We're having a nice conversation. Why? _- Akane

_Oh, Sousuke and I had a little misunderstanding. We're talking it out. _- Ranma

_Men! I swear, why can't they just get along. They have to beat on their chest and scream at each other _- Akane

_AHEM. I can still hear you _- Ranma

Ranma didn't 'hear' anything else so he decided to 'clear the air' with Sousuke.

"Are you with Amalgam? Do you have any connection to Gates group?" Sousuke asked first.

"Ah...No? Those names don't ring any bells." answered Ranma.

"Were you sent here after Kaname?" Sousuke asked heatedly.

"Huh...Why...Never mind that. Akane and I are just here by accident. Another couple was with us when we got lost in the storm. They went back into the storm and got lost after we had set up the shelter." Ranma told Sousuke.

"Why didn't you tell us that. We could have had rescue teams out looking for them...You're not concerned about them, are you? Do they mean so little to you?"Sousuke asked in disgust.

"Oh no, they are our best friends. Its just that you don't know them as well as we do. Ryoga tends to get lost real easy and Ukyo was with him to give him directions." said Ranma.

"They are still out in a hostile environment, possibly dead, and all you can say is he has a lousy sense of direction!" hissed Sousuke.

"Look, you're taking this badly. Let me explain. First, Akane and I have to wait for them so we can all go home." explained Ranma.

"So leave a message at the front desk and take the train back to Tokyo." said Sousuke.

"That might be a problem. Your Tokyo doesn't appear to be our Tokyo." mumbled Ranma.

"Excuse me, did you just say my Tokyo is not your Tokyo?" asked Sousuke.

Ranma put his hand behind head to nervously play with his pigtail. Red-faced with embarrassment, he nodded his head.

_This boy is nuts. I'll humor him until I can get to Kaname and call for extraction _- Sousuke

"What makes you think that?" asked Sousuke.

"When I left the table at dinner I had gone to make a phone call to our parents. They aren't in the directory. I checked out other people and places. None of them were in the directory. I looked at the map for Tokyo. No Nerima district. Newspapers and TV stations have different names. I bet Akane and Kaname are finding differences in singers and actors." stated Ranma.

"Assuming this is true, how did you get here?" asked Sousuke.

"Remember, Ryoga has a lousy sense of direction." said Ranma.

"Whats that got to do..." started Sousuke.

"Ryoga has a family curse. Been in the family for generations. If he starts walking without looking directly at a guidepost he won't reach his destination. He has literally been around the world. He has gone to places that are out of this world from his descriptions. We started out to go on a training trip in the mountains near Nerima. To make sure we stayed together we were roped together like mountain climbers. He dropped his wallet and dragged us backwards when he walked back to get it. He only walked three steps. We were suddenly in a swampy jungle. So we tried to help him figure out how to use his talent. If he can keep a destination and time in mind until he 'travels' theoretically he should show up at his destination and on time." explained Ranma.

"So, What happened?" asked Sousuke.

Ranma played with his pigtail and looked at the floor in embarrassment.

"I thought he didn't hear me but I made a comment about being lucky to be home by Christmas." mumbled Ranma.

Sousuke looked at Ranma and started laughing. He laughed until he fell sideways and had to be put back in position by Ranma.

"AH...AH...Thank you...That was a good story...I'll have to tell Kaname that so she can have a good laugh, too." chuckled Sousuke.

His laughter died down when he saw Ranma wasn't even cracking a grin.

"You're serious about this." said Sousuke.

Ranma nodded his head.

"Oh, come on. There are no such things as curses." stated Sousuke.

Ranma nodded his head again.

"Okay, proof it." said Sousuke.

"First, I have to release you. I want your word you won't try to attack Akane or I until I have proven to you that curses exist." asked Ranma.

"Agreed, you have my word." pledged Sousuke.

"Okay, let me get my bathing things and tell the women we are going to the baths." Ranma told him.

In the bath, Sousuke, still clothed, was watching Ranma disrobe. Ranma held his arms out and turned in place. Sousuke could see that Ranma had nothing concealed. Ranma sat on a bathing stool and started scrubbing.

"About three years ago, my father and I were finishing up a ten year training program. My father wanted me to be the best martial artist in the world. I was taken from my mother when I was six and traveled to all the dojos and centers for martial arts. He wanted to go to this special training ground. A guide was trying to tell us about the dangers in this area but pop just entered the area and, stupid me, I followed. We were balanced on top of these bamboo stalks and jumping from one to another while attacking and defending. I kicked pop off of his stalk and he fell in a pool of water. The guide is shouting something about the pool of the drowned panda when pop leaped out of the pool heading straight for me. I was stunned and couldn't move in time and was knocked into another pool. The reason I was stunned was because it wasn't pop but a panda wearing his clothes. The guide told me that I had fallen into the pool of the drowned girl. He told us these were permanent curses and that cold water activates it and hot water turns us back to our original forms." explained Ranma.

"Oh, this is getting better and better. Your father is a panda and you change into a girl." sneered Sousuke.

"Yeah. Tell you what I'll let you activate the curse. Fill a bucket with cold water and put a hand on me. When I get hit with the water you'll feel the change happen." said Ranma.

"Face me so I can watch your eyes too." said Sousuke.

"I don't think that would be a good idea..." Ranma started to say.

"My way or no way." said Sousuke.

"Okay, I warned you." said Ranma.

Sousuke prepared to pour the water onto Ranma when he remembered to touch him to feel the change take place. Sousuke poured the water and placed his hand on Ranma's chest. Something wasn't right. Ranma was suddenly shorter and had red hair. Sousuke noticed that the chest he was touching seemed softer. He was afraid to look down so he gave a tentative squeeze. Ranma giggled in a higher pitched voice. He still didn't look down but he put his other hand on Ranma's chest. Ranma said in a moaning way that Sousuke was so forward. Sousuke decided to look down to confirm what his hands were telling him. He closed his eyes. He opened one eye and checked again. Ranma asked him if he wanted to nibble on them to make sure they were real. Sousuke jumped back and slipped on the floor kicking Ranma's feet out from under him. Sousuke was sprawled out on the floor with Ranma on top of him when they heard the door slam open.

Kaname told Akane she was going to let the guys know they were ready to go to dinner. She walked down to the bath and saw which stall had Ranma's stuff on it. She was getting ready to knock on the changing room door when she heard Sousuke say his way or no way and Ranma say he warned Sousuke. Sliding the door open she stepped into the changing room. She heard the sound of pouring water then silence. She heard a woman giggle then the woman moaned that Sousuke was so forward. She was really starting to get mad when the woman asked Sousuke to nibble on them to make sure they were real. She slammed the door open and saw Sousuke on the floor with a nude red-haired woman on top of him. Both of them had the expression of deer caught in the headlights. Kaname looked at Sousuke with tears in her eyes because he had betrayed her. Looking him in the eye, Kaname took the ring off her finger and threw it at Sousuke. She turned and ran back down the hallway and into her room.

_Oh Shit. AKANE. Kaname came into the bath just after I had changed to prove to Sousuke that magic and curses exist. She started crying and threw her ring in Sousuke's face _- Ranma

_Usual timing, right? If you're going to be caught in the act then it will be the worst possible time. Kaname just came in the room and is on her bed crying. I can't tell if they are tears of rage or heartbreak. _- Akane

_Look, I'll get changed and get Sousuke back to his room. If we talk to them maybe we can straighten this out. _- Ranma

Ranma quickly changed and got dressed. The whole time Sousuke just sat on the floor staring at the ring in his hand. Getting Sousuke back to his room was like walking a puppet without strings. Ranma put Sousuke on the bed and treated him for shock.

_Akane, is Kaname in any shape to talk to? _- Ranma

_Not right now. _- Akane

_Sousuke is in shock right now. No expression on his face, nothing in his eyes and he keeps saying "alone again" and "no future" _- Ranma

_Well, Kaname stopped crying but she looks as dead _- Akane

_Lets try a long shot. Just start talking to her. Tell her about how we met and the troubles I caused until I got smart and married you. _- Ranma

_Ranma, I hope this works because otherwise two lives will be destroyed _- Akane

Akane sat next to Kaname on the bed and started telling the story of her and Ranma. As the story unfolded, Akane saw she had Kaname's attention but didn't stop her tale. Ranma was telling Sousuke about the trials of being in love but not being brave enough to do what his heart wanted. Finally, the stories ended but Akane and Ranma both said that life isn't perfect and that if they were open with each other then their love would endure anything. Sousuke told Ranma about his harsh life as a child soldier and how he tries to be open but is afraid of losing Kaname and being alone. Ranma tells him about the aftermath from Jusendo and the failed wedding and how he almost lost Akane twice. Kaname tells Akane that she is afraid of losing Sousuke not only because of a failed romance but a chance he might die in battle. Akane tells her that Ranma has fought many enemies to protect her and even had to kill a demi-god to save her. Akane tells Kaname that the path she and Ranma chose is full of dangers and either might die but they wouldn't have it any other way.

Akane asked Kaname if she and Sousuke had any issues with their relationship because they had appeared somewhat strained at dinner. Kaname was silent for several minutes deciding if she wanted to tell this almost stranger something so personal. Finally, she turned to Akane and began to explain what happened since Sousuke gave her the ring.

"Let me get this straight. You want Sousuke to be more intimate. When he starts to be more intimate he stops as soon as he starts. You think that he may not love you as much as you love him because of the failure to be more intimate." stated Akane.

Kaname nods while looking at the floor.

"Let me think on this for a few seconds, Okay?" asked Akane.

_Ranma, did you just catch what we were talking about?_- Akane

_Not really. Why? _- Ranma

_Ask Sousuke in a roundabout manner if Kaname treated him as a pervert? _- Akane

_Yeah, for a couple of years. _- Ranma

_Did she hit him? _- Akane

_Yeah. Used that fan of hers and anything else that was handy_. - Ranma

_Can you say flinch at the first sign Kaname might be getting mad? _- Akane

_I asked Sousuke about how intimate they've become. He said holding hands and hugs. If he tries anything beyond that she tenses up and he stops. _- Ranma

_I asked Kaname about what she does if Sousuke becomes more intimate. She said she is so surprised she shakes or tenses up and then he stops. _- Akane

_Kami-sama, things never change. Well, lets tell them about Stop and No. _- Ranma

_I'll explain it to Kaname _- Akane

_Sousuke said he already knows about them and what they mean. No means no proceeding past that point. Stop means disengage and retreat immediately. I told him just moving away from her is usually sufficient. _- Ranma

_What an intelligent young man. Handsome, too. _- Akane

_Hey! _- Ranma

_Oh hush. I'm going to see if she'll talk to him. _- Akane

_I'll teach him the crouching tiger technique. That almost always works. _- Ranma

_Oh, really? _- Akane

_She says she can't forgive him for being with her and doing perverted things. _- Akane

_You did explain about the curses, right? _- Ranma

_She said she doesn't believe in fairy tales and that we can't explain it away. She saw Sousuke being unfaithful with her own eyes and heard them with her own ears. _- Akane

_Oh, really. Well, tell her to come down to the baths in five minutes. The red-hair woman wants to talk with her. _- Ranma

_How will I know that?_- Akane

_Easy, I'll knock on the door and tell you. _- Ranma

Five minutes later, Akane was having a hard time keeping up with Kaname. Kaname was stalking down the hallway and gathering steam all the way. They got to the baths and heard a woman singing. She was the only one at the baths at this time so Kaname knew it had to be the red-haired bitch, tramp, slut, man-stealing...AArgh! The woman called out if anyone was there. Akane said they were told to come to the baths for an explanation of her behavior. She said to enter and Akane and Kaname did. The woman was sitting on a bath stool and looked almost ready to rinse. She asked Kaname to dip up some water from the furo because she had a cold and didn't want a cold rinse. Kaname felt more like braining her with the bucket but because she wanted her to finish so they could talk she filled up the bucket. The woman asked if Akane might pour the water so she could talk with Kaname.

"I'm afraid this afternoon was a big misunderstanding." the red-haired woman began.

"No, there was no misunderstanding what I heard or saw." Kaname said.

"So, I have no chance of explaining. You only believe what you see with your own eyes and hear with your own ears." said the red-hair woman.

"That's right" said Kaname

"A shame really. There is so much more to this world than you think. So you don't believe in magic or curses." she said.

"May I hold your hand for moment?" asked the red-haired woman.

Since the woman had her back to Kaname, she placed her hand on top the woman's hand on her shoulder. Akane chose that moment to pour the water on the red...no...**black-haired **man!!!!

"Eeep!" Kaname squeaked.

She was flabbergasted. She, no, he wasn't there a second ago. Where did the little red-haired woman go? What was going on?

"Well, what do you think of that. Is he big enough for you?" asked Akane.

Kaname looked blankly at Akane.

"Go ahead and touch him. He's real." urged Akane.

Kaname shakily reached out a finger and touched the man's back.

"Oooh, you made my back itch. How about you scratch it for me?" he asked

Kaname looked at Akane. Akane made a go-ahead motion.

She reached and started to scratch his back.

"Harder. Mm. Harder. Longer strokes. Yeah, just like that. Oh, baby, you've got the touch." said the black-haired man.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!" said a familiar voice.

Kaname froze. She was afraid to turn around. Someone pushed around in front of her. She kept looking at the floor. She didn't want look him in the eyes.

"Do you know what it sounded like outside? Then I open the door and see Kaname with this man." said Sousuke.

"Kaname, look up please"said Akane

"This is similar to what happened this afternoon. Ranma was showing Sousuke that magic and curses do exist. Sousuke slipped and knocked Ranma down on top of him. Ranma was teasing Sousuke with what he was saying." explained Akane

"When Akane and I first met, it seemed like one misunderstanding after another kept happening. She'd get mad, I'd get malleted and on and on. One day she took the time to listen to my explanation. I stopped being a rude jerk. Suddenly, voila, we started talking and dating and kissing. We still had a problem with intimacy. I didn't have a clue and she had issues. We worked it out together. We used the NO and STOP words quite a bit as we progressed and became comfortable at each level. Don't be shy about exploring. Don't worry about what someone else thinks. This is your relationship, not theirs." explained Ranma.

"Now, why don't you two go talk. Since I'm here I think I'll finish my bath." said Ranma

Dumping a bucket of cold rinse water on his head, Ranma changed to the red-hair woman.

"Akane, want to scrub my back?" Ranma said

Sousuke and Kaname left and returned to their rooms. Sousuke was lying on his bed when he heard the lock click on the interconnecting door. He went over and tried the handle. He opened the door, entered and softly closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**When the Magic goes away**

Next morning Ranma woke up to a pleasant surprise. Akane was snuggled up spoon fashion under his covers. He gently woke her.

"Not that I'm complaining but don't you think you'll embarrass Sousuke by being in bed with me?" asked Ranma.

"Ha and I repeat Ha. I was comfortably snuggled in my bed when I started hearing a faint noise. It started getting louder and louder. I can take a hint when my roomie has her boyfriend over. So I silently crept away, Hell, by that time you couldn't hear a marching band. Once I closed the door you could hear a pin drop. Must be some real good soundproofing." said Akane.

"Mm, does this mean they made up?" asked Ranma.

"Go over and open the door just a bit." instructed Akane.

"Don't mind if I do." said Ranma.

Ranma walks over and opens the door a crack.

"Ah...Ah...Ung...Ung...I...I...I'm...I'm cumming..."

Ranma shuts the door and fans himself.

"I guess they're still making up." grinned Ranma.

"You know, Ranma, I'm pretty sure there is something I should be mad at you about." mused Akane.

"Mm, I guess I better apologize then so we can make up." said a thoughtful Ranma.

After making up several times, Akane and Ranma went to the restaurant for breakfast. While trying to decide what to do about earning money, they spotted Sousuke and Kaname entering the restaurant. Waving them over to the table, Ranma ordered for them. Akane noticed Kaname was wearing the ring again and both seemed to be in a very good mood. The waitress delivered the breakfast order, Sousuke raised his eyebrows and looked at Ranma.

"Yes, all of that is for you two. A pitcher of Orange juice apiece to replace fluids. Eggs and sausage for protein. Toast for carbohydrates. It's what a lot of athletes have after a long, hard workout."said Ranma.

Akane and Ranma smiled at the blushing couple. Excusing themselves, they went out the front door to see if they were in for some more bad weather. They noticed a shimmering in the air and what looked like two people in the middle of it. Suddenly, the two people were walking up the drive. One of them looked around while the other threw its head back and screamed.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE WE NOW!"

They ran over to their friends and brought them inside to freshen up and get something to eat. They were introduced to Sousuke and Kaname. A bemused Sousuke and Kaname listened tolerently to Ukyo tell of their travels while searching for Ranma and Akane. They smiled when Ukyo talked of pointy eared people, two moons or being chased by trees. They were stunned when she brought her grill out of nowhere. Ranma told them that Kaname does the same when she brings out her fan. Kaname asked Sousuke to put all of his weapons in pile. Ranma and crew were rather blasé about it until he pulled out a rocket launcher. Ranma discussed Hidden Weapons technique and explained what he knew about it to Sousuke. Sousuke asked Ranma about his chi claws when they were used to peel an apple. Sousuke was very concerned although he didn't show it. It looked just like the Lambda Field. It was still restricted information and here was someone peeling an apple with it. Ranma explained how it is developed and how it is shaped by will.

Sousuke spoke to Ranma very quietly about Arbalest and Venoms. He told him of his first use of the driver and how undependable it was until he came to an understanding with AL. Ranma told him to think back to his first battle again. Ranma asked if the Lambda Driver was activated when he first raised a shield. Sousuke told him that it wasn't activated until after the first attack. Ranma then congratulated him on using chi or the enemy's lambda field to protect himself. Ranma showed him a variety of chi forms used in attacks and urged him to experiment.

All to soon, it was time for them to leave. Sousuke and Kaname watched as the four roped themselves together. Waving farewell, they started walking down the driveway. There appeared to be shimmer in the air around them and then it and they were gone. Slowly, a stunned Sousuke and Kaname walked to where the four people had disappeared. Hand in hand, they stood while the last of the magic disappeared.

**Epilogue**

Kaname is lying on her bed. She thinks back to before she and Sousuke had gone to the resort. They came so close to losing each other because they were too stupid to speak to each other about their feelings. Because of some remarkable people who took the time to speak with them about their lives and troubles she and Sousuke were able to save their relationship. She smiled at the memory of Ranma pulling that trick on her in the bath. She took that lesson to heart and was never too quick to judge before she knew the circumstances. Sousuke learned that he could open his heart and love someone completely. She smiled wickedly when she remembered how Sousuke and she learned about intimacy.

She placed her hand on her abdomen and caressed the growing bulge there. One day she'll have to tell their child a story about how mommy and daddy learned how to love each other and that sometimes magic is real.


End file.
